freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
One Kiss
One Kiss is a song from Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series). It is performed by Adagio Dazzle, Emma Goodall and Ritla, as she expresses her feelings for her boyfriend, Nolan North. Story When Adagio Dazzle decided that she, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk should stay in the human world, because she won't call their fans "human scum" anymore, due to her feelings for Nolan North. Lyrics :(Gentoku uses his t-shirt says, "It's showtime!" (ショータイムだ！/Shōtaimu da!) amusing Shadow, creeping Ritla out and dismaying Emma) :Shadow the Hedgehog: sighs I like this guy. :Ritla and Emma Goodall: Don't encourage him. :(Gawayne arrives) :Gawayne: Please tell me that she's gonna sing? :Shadow the Hedgehog: Yes, she's gonna sing. :Gawayne: Oh. :Dazzle ::Don't freak out, it's okay ::'Cause true love can save the day ::And I think we feel the same ::But I don't know ::When we met, it was sweet ::He was oh so into me ::Seems like things are meant to be ::But I don't know ::Does he love me, or does he love me not? ::Do I love him and is it strong enough? ::One kiss :and Emma Goodall ::One kiss :Dazzle ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss :and Emma Goodall ::One kiss :Dazzle ::Oh, one kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go :and Emma Goodall ::Go :Dazzle ::Keep it cool, keep it calm ::Think he's loved me all along ::But maybe I got it wrong ::So I don't know (Hey) ::He's so good, got my back ::But maybe I'm just too bad ::Could we be a perfect match? ::No, I don't know ::Does he love me, or does he love me not? ::Do I love him and is it strong enough? ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss ::Oh, one kiss :and Emma Goodall ::One kiss :Dazzle ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go ::Yeah, here I go ::I feel my heartbeat beating saying "it's gonna work" ::But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt ::Either I will or I won't ::What if I do and he don't ::Is he my Romeo? ::Oh, there's only one, one way to really know :Break ::(Hey) ::(Hey) :Dazzle ::Hey ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go ::Here I go ::Here I go ::Here I go :(Song ends with Adagio Dazzle holding a picture of herself and Nolan North on her smartphone. Until, she, Ritla, Emma, Shadow and Gawayne sees Gentoku dancing) :Gentoku Himuro: Here I go! Here I go! Here I go! Here I go! :Adagio Dazzle: Gentoku? Gentoku! (she gets annoyed) Gentoku!! :Gentoku Himuro: What? :Adagio Dazzle: Stop it! The song's over! Trivia * Adagio decided to not call her fans "human scum" due to her feelings for Nolan North. Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossovers